Love Boat
by Mindige0
Summary: Come take a trip on the Love Boat!


Love Boat

by Mindige0

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine and I don't make any money off of them, that would make me their pimps and I certainly wouldn't do that to the boys. I do after all have standards….

**Author's Note**: State Fair of Texas is used as a model for this fair, although the fair isn't quite that large.

**Author's Note 2**: Beta'ed by bluetoads

"He's where?" Clark asked stunned over the revelation that he had just been given by his *female* best friend, Chloe Sullivan.

"The Love Boat Ride that Omega Chi are putting on" Chloe said bouncing around near Clark in a large tent that held used books in it, while outside of the tent a large green park lay ahead with more tents and rides for the local fair that the city of Metropolis was having.

"But….but…he was just in Beijing not twenty-four hours ago, I know, I talked to him" Clark muttered to himself wondering why his *male* best friend was now in the city of Metropolis and by the sound of it was volunteering time.

"Clark, I just saw him and you know I don't particularly like Lex but I think he could do with some saving" Chloe said wondering how the friendship between Clark and Lex had lasted as long as it had. There had been many a times that she had worked to break the friendship up and in the end it only backfired on her so she had taken to doing nothing hoping that one day the friendship would dissolve and she would be number one in Clark's life again as she had always been. It hadn't happened yet and she didn't think it was going to happen any time soon if the pictures and rumors that circulated around town were anything to go by. She had finally realized that if she continued down her path of 'Lex is evil' she would lose her best friend and she wasn't willing to do that so she kept her mouth shut and it seemed that Clark was much happier about things.

"Is he okay?" Clark asked truly worried that Lex was over doing things and that he would collapse from all that he was doing. From his work with LuthorCorp to navigating the business world with his own company LexCorp he was also keeping up with the numerous high society events of Metropolis.

"I didn't get real close but…well ya' know" Chloe said a shrug of her shoulders unable to say that she had heard that Lex was at the ride from a group of giggling college girls she had been standing by at the fair. She had only gone to the ride's area to check to see if what the girls were saying were true and if so it would be a write up that should and probably would add to her already growing list that had been published in The Daily Planet since she started working for them full-time after graduating from Metropolis University.

"He's crazy, just plain crazy" Clark said before he made his way over to the ride booth to see if Lex really had been crazy enough to promise time to the Omega Chi Fraternity for the ride they had going on to raise money for their charity group. Clark reached the area in no time, but there seemed to be a huge group of people standing around the ride's booth looking over and pointing to a group of guys that were part of the ride. Once Clark was able to make it close enough he saw the unmistakable bald head of Lex standing in the line up of some of the Omega Chi Fraternity members. Clark dug in his pocket as he read the sign for how many tickets it took to get a ride with one of the Omega Chi Fraternity members, which was 8 tickets per ride, and then began counting his own tickets already figuring that he needed to have a 'ride' with Lex to tell him how stupid he was being for doing this. Once Clark was certain that he had enough tickets he made his way over to the concession stand area, knowing that Lex hadn't eaten since he arrived back in town.

"I swear you think those bodyguards of his would make sure that Lex was taken care of and safe, but noooo" Clark muttered to himself while he looked over all of the food choices he had to choose from. It was once he spotted his and Lex's favorite Chilidog Stand at the concession area that he knew what to get for Lex to eat. The 'WonderPup Hot Dog Stand' was a well known spot for college students and just starting out workers. It boasted a great deal of food for a great price and it had been a stunned Lex that had walked out after the first time Clark took him to the stand that was located near the main campus of Metropolis University.

"Is that Clark Kent?" A mocha colored woman said with a smile on her face, happy to see one of her best costumers.

"Wanda" Clark said a smile on his face, happy to see that Wanda and her 'WonderPup' stand seemed to be doing very well at the fair.

"Now where is baldy?" Wanda said looking for Lex since it was rare that you saw either one without the other while in Metropolis.

"Over at the Love Boat ride volunteering, I think on the volunteering part" Clark said wondering how someone had managed to talk him into doing something so invading of his personal space.

"Are you kidding? Baldy has the personal space bubble of a mile wide"

"Wanda now be nice, but Lex does tend to scare people from getting too close" Clark said shaking his head at the antics of the older woman. She always made Clark laugh at the way she treated Lex and for that reason alone was one of the main reasons that the two of them always returned to her stand for chilidogs when the urge came over them.

"Is he crazy?" Wanda said remembering that the ride in question was always a big deal at the fair because of the fact that you got to choose an up and comer from the Omega Chi fraternity to ride on the small swans that circled a small structure.

"I think he might be, either that or he hasn't slept in so long that his brain isn't working at two hundred percent as it usually does" Clark said before deciding that he would order five chilidogs for the pair of them while they rode on the ride.

"Are you going to knock some sense into him?" Wanda said eyeing Clark and knowing that Clark would do that regardless, he was one of the few people that could and would tell Lex that what he was doing was stupid and that he needed to stop or that he needed to take a break and rest.

"Wanda, why don't you get me five chilidogs, two for me and three for Lex; he has to be hungry" Clark said before watching Wanda's fingers making a grab for a bag of buns before going over to where the hot dogs lay turning on the cooker. Sooner than Clark thought the order of chilidogs were ready and he was getting out his wallet to pay for them.

"On the house, now go and take care of baldy" Wanda said before pushing the bag of chilidogs and two drinks across the counter before going to the next customer and taking their order leaving Clark standing there stunned yet again.

"That Wanda" Clark said before making his way back over to the ride hoping that Lex didn't have a huge line of people that wanted to ride with him. Clark soon stood in the line to ride the ride and began to worry that maybe asking for a ride with Lex on this particular ride wasn't the best ideas but with the way that Lex looked when he finally was close enough to get a good look at Lex, Clark knew that he would be on the ride with Lex in a swan if it killed him. There was a slump to Lex's shoulders that most wouldn't notice but Clark did and he also noticed the purple circles underneath Lex's eyes that told him that the other man hadn't slept in probably days. Lex tended not to sleep well or at all when on business trips and it always took a lot out of the man and for that Clark always worried that something would happen to Lex during his sleep depravation period of time.

"Next" a guy with long blonde hair said waking Clark up from his thoughts. When Clark noticed that he was the next person in line he made his way up to the booth, hoping against hope that there wouldn't be a big deal about him riding with Lex, they were after all always in the paper so he didn't think it would be too big of a deal. The two guys working the booth were shocked that a guy was actually willing to come up and want a ride on the 'Love Boat'.

"So you're going to ride?" The guy with long blonde hair said, knowing that for some reason he had seen Clark's face somewhere but not sure where.

"Yeah" Clark said shifting foot-to-foot looking around and noticing that people were staring at him, so much for the thought that no one would care if he rode or not.

"Which guy?" The other guy at the booth said eyeing Clark and thinking that one of the former Delta Chi girls told him to watch out for someone that looked like Clark.

"Uh….Lex?" Clark said turning bright red at the words he just spoke. It was then that Lex came back from the pervious ride and spotted Clark.

"Clark" Lex said making his way to the booth with a small tired smile on his face.

"Lex, what do you think…." Clark didn't get to finish before Lex grabbed his hand and told the guys at the booth that he was taking a break for the rest of his time and if they had any issues with it then say so.

"Okay" both guys at the booth said before watching as Lex jumped into a swan with Clark following right behind him looking like a puppy.

"Should we tell Lana?" The guy at the booth said before Lana popped up.

"Tell me what?" Lana said looking between the two and knowing that it had something to do with Lex, and that was not something she was willing to hear about at the present moment in time.

"Luthor just took the rest of him time off to ride with some guy"

"Clark" Lana said having both of the guys nod their heads in the positive since Lex had said the name.

"Well mark him down for another hour, it won't be a problem" Lana said a sweet smile on her face that made both boys forget that they were dealing with Lex Luthor and a Luthor never does anything that someone else says that they need to do. The guys made a note and then began to work with the line again, forgetting all about Lex for the time being.

**~Swan Boat~**

"Lex have you lost your mind?" Clark said his hands hovering over Lex's body, worried that Lex was hurt or something.

"Not that I know of" Lex said that same small tired smile on his face, happy to have Clark here fussing over him. He hadn't wanted to volunteer his time for the ride but when Lana had said that Clark would be at the fair he had agreed, he should have known better than to listen to Lana about where Clark was going to be. He did after all know the other man's schedule better than Clark himself did.

"Then why in the world are you here and riding this as an Omega Chi?" Clark said his hands finally decided to stop hovering and he was now checking Lex's forehead for a temperature or anything that would tell him that Lex wasn't all there.

"Ms. Lang said…" Lex said before stopping, wondering how he could word the next few words without Clark figuring out that he was in love with the younger man.

"You listened to Lana?" Clark said shocked that Lex would do something like listen to the dark haired beauty if he knew that Lex liked the girl and he knew for a fact that Lex for some reason *hated* Lana, so him listening to her was a huge surprise.

"Yes, and for that reason alone I claim insanity" Lex said secretly happy that Clark was going to let him off for the reason why he listened to the girl in the first place.

"Hmmm" Lex said now smelling the chilidogs that Clark had gotten for the pair of them.

"Wanda and her WonderPup" Clark said raising the bag just high enough for Lex to see the food and began drooling if a Luthor did that sort of thing.

"Bless her" Lex said before he grabbed the bag and took out a chilidog and eating before Clark was able to get the wrapper off of his own chilidog.

"Hungry" Clark said with a slight laugh, he always thought it was a hoot to watch Lex eat when he had a famous 'WonderPup' chilidog.

"Yup" Lex said his mouth full of food, not willing to let the food go down his throat before answering Clark.

"When was the last time you ate Lex?" Clark said taking a bite of his own chilidog while watching as Lex ripped into another one.

"Oh you know" Lex said waving his empty hand around before grabbing one of the drinks and taking a sip.

"Lex" Clark said a seriousness to his voice that Lex only heard when he was about to be told bad news from Clark.

"Dinner about two days ago, the business meeting ran over and then…" Lex started out before rambling on and on about the business that had occurred in Beijing, it was then that Clark knew that Lex was well past sleep deprived and well into the range of dangerously nuts due to the lack of sleep from his business trip.

"Lex, Lex" Clark said putting a hand on Lex's thigh that sat next to him in the boat. When Lex felt the warmness from Clark's hand on his thigh he stopped speaking and looked into Clark's eyes wondering if his eyes told the younger man his feeling for him or if that secret was still hidden as it had been for the past few years.

"Take a breath" Clark said seeing something in Lex's eyes and wondering what it was but was not able to think on it further before the boat came to the front area where there seemed to be a ton of people waiting to ride on a swan.

"And around we go…." Lex said not getting out of the swan and glaring at the guy who stood off to the side trying to kick Clark out of the swan so that he could load a blonde girl into the swan with him.

"Did you not understand me before?" Lex said before looking around and just knowing for some reason that Lana was up to something.

"Well Lana said…" the guy started out only to be stopped by Lex speaking again.

"I am not here as a side show, I am done and I plan to ride around for another turn and then I plan to take my leave" Lex said eyeing the guy and wondering how long he was going to keep the swan from moving.

"But Lana said…" was the only rebuttal the guy could come up with before Lex told him where to stick what Lana had said and then made the swan boat release for another trip around the corny lovey dovey crap that was on the ride.

"Now where was I?" Lex mused out loud having Clark laugh at him as he bit into another chilidog, the final one in the bag for Lex.

"You were going to tell me why you listened to Lana about this?" Clark said waving his hand around the tunnel and the crap that hung from the ceiling.

"I claim insanity on that" Lex said knowing that if he told Clark the reason that he would be explaining a whole lot more than he was ready to.

"After this, we go home and you will rest" Clark said before taking a sip of his drink and waiting for the ride to be over. It was just as they neared the half way mark that Clark felt Lex's head hit his shoulder. When Clark looked down into Lex's face it was to see that he was sound asleep and looked content with where he was or maybe even who he was with. Clark could dream after all and being in love with your older, richer and much more sophisticated best friend lends you to believe that someone like Lex wouldn't want someone like him.

"Clark" Lex sighed knowing that Clark would take care of him, but also knowing that getting used to that sort of thing was bad for him since he was certain that one day Clark would find the love of his life and leave Lex alone and sad, and he knew then that all that Clark did would come back to haunt him.

"Nope no working, and if you even think that you are going to do this for another hour you have another thing coming. You just got back from Beijing, Lex!" Clark said with the words echoing off the tunnel's dome like ceiling.

"I know that but I have reports that need to be written and contracts to look over" Lex said already wanting to hide from the mound of paper work he was certain was waiting for him at his office at both LuthorCorp and LexCorp.

"No, not until you get at least forty-eight hours of sleep or rest. That means no phone calls, no paperwork to look over and definitely no visits from your father about your lack of commitment to LuthorCorp" Clark said in his best Lionel Luthor voice, it was poor at best but it made Lex laugh which was what he was going for.

"What are you going to do to make sure that, that doesn't happen?" Lex queried to Clark, wondering if Clark would be watching over him the whole time he was to rest.

"Don't you worry about that" Clark said a smile on his face that told Lex not to ask any more questions since he was certain that he would either hate the answer or like the answer so much that he would need to find a way to hide his feelings for the younger man even more. The pair rode the rest of the ride in a silence that had Lex's head hitting Clark's shoulder once again.

"Clark" was screeched as the swan boat pulled back up to the front of the ride where a large group of people stood looking at the pair, both Lex and Clark glared at Lana, the one that had done the screeching.

"Hey Lana" Clark said in greeting to the dark haired girl even though he had no urge to say hello to the girl that was making Lex participate on the ride.

"Don't you hey me" Lana said her hands on her hips and looking at the pair and how cozy they looked.

"Uh, okay" Clark said looking to Lex for some sort of guidance of what he should do.

"Is there a problem Ms. Lang?"

"Yes!" Lana said waiting for the pair to leave the boat, she had a bone to pick with Clark and she needed Lex to be either on another ride or away from them for her to start in on Clark.

"Then do explain for Clark and I are leaving here after we get out of this boat"

"That's the problem, you promised me three hours and now you are leaving only after an hour!" Lana said waving her hands around and making most that were waiting in line wonder what was the girl trying to do.

"No, I made no promises of how much time I would be here. I have allowed an hour of my time which…" it was here that Clark cut in, knowing that Lex would explain himself to Lana as he always tended to do.

"No Lex, you don't have to explain yourself to her, you said you would do this for a time and now you have decided to leave. She needs to live with that" Clark said angry that Lana cared more about being popular than being a friend to Lex, even though they weren't friends.

"How dare you?" Lana yelled before being glared at by Lex, she knew then that she would have to back off for the time being and then swoop in and nail Clark on his words to her later.

"We are leaving Ms. Lang" Lex said getting out of the boat with Clark following quickly behind him. Lana could only glare at Clark as he made his way out of the boat and to where Lex stood.

"So you'll be back later?" Lana asked thinking that Lex was going to stay at the fair and not leave the grounds, as Clark had planned they would be doing.

"No" Clark said before grabbing Lex's hand and walking away with him. Most in the line began to ask questions on where Lex was going and when he planned to return since they had been promised a ride with the bald billionaire. The guys working the booth were uncertain on what to tell the people, so they looked to Lana for an answer.

"He'll be back" Lana said knowing that if she had to go to the penthouse she would to get what she wanted. It was once both Lex and Clark were in the parking lot that Clark began to fuss over Lex once again while walking to his car. He knew that Lex had probably been dropped off by Mercy or Hope from the limo that always picked Lex up at the airport.

"Home you go" Clark said before unlocking the car and waiting until Lex got into the car and sighed at the feeling of comfort that Clark's car always gave him. The car was nothing fancy but it always made Lex feel like a normal person to sit in a car that his best friend owned. Lex just nodded his head before closing his eyes and listening to the low classical music that played from Clark's stereo. Lex was uncertain on how long he had been asleep but when Clark woke him up and told him that they had arrived 'home', Lex breathed a sigh of relief.

"To bed with you" Clark said as he unlocked the door and pushed Lex's willing body into the front door of the small bungalow that most wouldn't expect to see Lex Luthor living in.

"But I'm hungry" Lex whined making Clark laugh at Lex's words. Lex was known to whine when he was tired and hungry and he would act like a small child that had missed his nap time.

"Still? I'll fix you something, now go and get in bed" Clark said acting as if he was Lex's mother or significant other, at that thought Clark's heart gave a lurch and made him want to wrap his arms around Lex and never let go.

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich" Lex called from his bedroom making Clark wonder if Lex even knew what he was saying to Clark.

"Okay Lex" Clark said grabbing a pan and some bread to make the sandwich that the other man requested. Clark was about to put the sandwich in the pan to cook it when he decided to check on Lex to see if the bald man had fallen asleep as he thought that Lex might do after taking a shower and changing into more comfortable clothing. When Clark arrived to the doorway of Lex's room he could only smile at the look that Lex had going on. For laying on the still made bed was Lex Luthor with out a shirt on and only a pair of what looked to be flannel pajama pants on, his head resting on the covers that still hung over the bed. Clark had to wonder what Lex would do if he decided to join Lex in bed, but knew better than to even think something like that with his very best friend.

"Clark" Lex said sitting up just a bit and seeing Clark standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Lex looked at Clark's face and decided that just this once he would go for what he wanted and be damned by the consequences.

"Come here" Lex said moving over a bit to make room for Clark, he knew that once he called out for Clark that the other man would come to him no questions asked. Clark watched the movements of Lex and decided that something was going on in that genius brain of Lex's and for some reason he was willing to play along to see where this might take him. Clark had taken only a few steps into the room before Lex sat up on the bed looking at Clark with what now Clark could describe as love in his eyes.

"Clark come on" Lex said moving the covers down on the bed and getting under them. He was tired and wanted Clark to hold him as he slept; he wanted at least one dream to come true even if it was a dream. Clark arrived at the side of the bed worried that Lex didn't know what was going on and that he was going to regret anything that happened between them that night and that was something that Clark could not and would not live with, regret.

"Lex are you sure about this?" Clark said once he noticed that Lex seemed to be looking at him and waiting for him to move.

"Positive now get in bed" Lex said before sliding over a bit more so that Clark could get into bed more easily. Clark sat on the bed and then pulled off his jeans and shirt so that he could be more comfortable while lying with Lex; after all this was a dream fantasy of his and he was going to try and make it as close to his dream as possible. When Lex saw that Clark was taking off his t-shirt and jeans his eyes got wide before Clark noticed the change in Lex.

"Lay down" Clark said looking at Lex and wondering why the man was still sitting up and not lying down as he had been told to do by Clark multiple times. Lex nodded his head and placed his head on the pillow that was right where his head was, all the while watching Clark waiting for the other man to do something, anything really to let him know that his feelings might be returned. Clark finally leaned back and placed his head on the super soft pillows that Lex had on his bed, Clark wasn't use to the high quality that Lex was use to; so feeling the amazingly soft pillow that was under his head made him sigh.

"You okay?" Lex asked worried that maybe Clark didn't want to be here in bed with him as he had hoped the younger man would.

"I'm fine Lex, it's just these pillows"

"I'll get that taken care of right now" Lex said jumping to the conclusion that Clark was less than satisfied with the quality of the pillows.

"No you won't, they're fine , better than fine , they are great actually" Clark said trying to quickly reassure Lex that everything was fine and that the other man need not worry about anything but sleeping and getting 'mother henning' from Clark. Lex leaned back on his pillows and looked at Clark's face trying to find out if he was lying to him or if he was really telling the truth.

"Lay down" Clark said before grabbing Lex by the waist and dragging Lex down with him. If he had to cover Lex's body with his own to keep the man in bed he would, he could only hope that his cock would stay limp instead of rising to attention as it tended to do when Lex was around.

"Fine" Lex said with a jaw cracking yawn, it was then that Clark watched Lex for any signs of hysteria or any other issues that he had seen from Lex when he had gone too long without sleep. Clark was shocked out of his thoughts and watching of Lex as Lex placed his head on Clark's naked chest.

"Warm" Lex said before listening to the heart beat under his ear, noticing that it was beating faster than normal, it made a smile break out on Lex's face at the thought of Clark being nervous with them in bed together. He knew that he would be nervous as well but since this was his dream he wasn't going to ruin it with nervousness. Clark said nothing he only leaned over a bit to kiss Lex's head before closing his eyes and loving the feelings that were running through his body. Clark so wanted the feelings that were running through his body to last as long possible, it was just as he was about to fall asleep that Lex decided to speak the words that Clark had only dreamed of Lex speaking to him.

"Love you" Lex said before a snore made its way out of his semi-open mouth which made Clark laugh and then smile with a loving look in his eyes at Lex, only Lex could say something so important and then be knocked out the next moment. Clark decided to take the words to heart and knew that as soon as Lex woke up he would be speaking to the bald man about his words, he wouldn't let this slide for his feelings for Lex had been getting stronger and stronger every day that they lived together in the bungalow as roommates. His parents had been livid when he told him of his plans to live with Lex, but when he explained that it was the best for him and that this way he wouldn't be living in some slum in Metropolis while he worked as an assistant to the owner of a large construction company. His parents had deflated and Clark had then helped Lex pick out the bungalow that they currently lived in. None of his friends knew that Lex lived there with him; they only knew that Clark lived with a roommate and the name and any other information about the roommate was on a need to know basis and Clark had yet to feel that his friends needed to know.

Clark woke to a phone ringing somewhere in the house which made Clark want to throw something at the phone; lucky thing that the only phone in Lex's room was his cell phone; Lex had broken the house phone in his room a few months ago and had yet to replace it. When Lex didn't wake up Clark decided to let the answer machine get it and that the person on the other side of the phone had better have a good reason to be calling their house, once the answering machine was done telling the person calling to leave a message Clark listened to the voice that spoke.

"Clark if you don't have Lex back here at the fair within the next hour, I'm going to go to the penthouse and get him myself"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Clark said amazed that Lana had enough gall to call him at home to ream him out for taking a nearly hysterical Lex home for rest. Lex grumbled something in his sleep before holding onto Clark even tighter than he had been doing before, as if knowing that Lana was leaving a message on the machine. Lana rambled on and threatened for a few more moments before hanging up the phone and leaving Clark to stare at the steel-blue eyes of Lex.

"Hmmm" Lex said not fully awake but knowing that something big was going to happen and soon but for some reason he wasn't worried about the outcome in the least for he knew that whatever would happen would be a good thing, at least in his book.

"Lana" Clark said knowing that Lex was bound to ask who had called if he even knew that the phone had rung. Lex only nodded his head before closing his eyes and thinking of all the amazing feelings he could feel running through his body do to his close proximity to Clark.

"Not going back" Lex mumbled before he fell back asleep confident that Clark knew what he was talking about, Clark nodded his head in agreement before watching Lex sleep and the contented look he had on his face. He had seen Lex sleep many times before but never had he seen his best friend look so happy and relaxed while sleeping, most of the time that he saw Lex sleeping there was always a furrow between his eye brows that never seemed to go away it was almost as if Lex was confused, angry and worried while he slept. It was two hours later that the house phone decided to ring again with Lana on the other side of the phone.

"Clark Kent" Lana screamed through the phone making both Clark and Lex jump do to the noise.

"Agh" Lex said holding his head, feeling a migraine headache coming on from being jolted out of his deep sleep. Clark noticed the move and decided that he would tell Lana off and then tend to Lex and the blooming headache he could see forming on the other man.

"Lana what the hell?" Clark said after he dashed into the living room to pick up the phone and end the message being recorded.

"Where is Lex?"

"Home" Clark said knowing that Lana had probably gone to LuthorCorp Towers' penthouse to go and retrieve Lex as if he was a wayward dog or something.

"He isn't at the penthouse" Lana huffed making Clark roll his eyes at the way the girl was acting.

"Of course not, his father lives in the penthouse" Clark said as if this was common knowledge and if you were Clark it was but for the rest of the population, as far as they knew Lex lived in the LuthorCorp Towers penthouse. Clark walked back into Lex's bedroom while on the phone with Lana and watched Lex as he continued to hold his head, not at all happy about still being on the phone with Lana and not being able to take care of Lex as he had promised to do.

"Then where the hell is he?" Lana screamed making people where she was standing look at her as if she had lost it.

"I told you at home" Clark said knowing that Lana would be soon saying that she was going to come over and Lex had better not be there.

"I'm coming over and if I even see something that tells me that Lex is there, you are dead" Lana said before hanging up the phone. Clark only sighed before going into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of apple juice for Lex so that he could take something for his headache.

"She's coming over" Clark said before pushing the glass into Lex's hands and then going into Lex's bathroom to find some pain medication that he knew the older man kept there for occasions such as these.

"God does she have to screech like that?" Lex said holding his glass of juice and griping about Lana.

"It's the only way that people hear her" Clark said coming out with two white pills he had found in a bottle in Lex's bathroom.

"I'm going to have her killed" Lex said before taking the pills and swallowing them with a sip of his juice.

"After you rest" Clark said taking the glass from Lex's fingers and then pushing the other man back into bed.

"I want my heating blanket back" Lex said a smirk on his face to show Clark that he knew what was going on even though he was working with a limited amount of sleep.

"In a minute" Clark said before going back to the kitchen and placing the glass on the island and then locking the door just in case Lana trying to see if she could come in without a key.

"Your heating blanket is back" Clark said before hoping into bed and then lying back down waiting for Lex to move closer to him so that he could rest his head back on Clark's chest. The pills that Lex had taken began to work and he was soon asleep with his head resting on Clark's chest just as before. Clark watched Lex sleep knowing that sooner or later Lana would be showing up at the door and demanding entrance to their house and to see Lex which just wasn't going to happen for her today. Sooner than Clark would have liked there was a knock at the front door and a ringing of the door bell, which woke Lex up yet again.

"Is this girl serious?" Lex asked frustrated that he couldn't get a moments peace with Clark.

"Oh you know she is; now stay here and I will take care of her. I'm tired of her yelling at me for no reason or for reasons that I can't control" Clark said tired of having his high school dream girl jumping down his throat for being friends with Lex. Lex eyed Clark before deciding that Clark was telling the truth and that the girl had better watch out for a Kent wrath was not something to take lightly even coming from Clark. Clark grabbed a pair of pants lying on the floor before making his way to the front door to answer it, knowing that it was Lana on the other side.

"What" Clark answered the door with out a shirt on which had Lana drooling over Clark's six pack abs and tanned skin.

"Where's Lex" Lana said trying to push her way into the house but not getting anywhere since Clark was standing his ground.

"Home, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Where is his home? I know you know" Lana said looking around Clark trying to see into the small bungalow and figure out who Clark had been living with for the past few years.

"I don't have to tell you and I don't plan to tell you" Clark said putting his arms across his chest making Lana get distracted from the movement and the show of muscles.

"I need him back at the fair, now tell me where he is" Lana said thinking she had the upper hand since she thought that Clark was still in love with her.

"Sorry no can do, so why don't you go back to the fair and play with your other fairy princesses and princes" Clark said tired of being nice to Lana, every time he had tried to be nice to her for the past few years she would become this mad woman on a mission to ruin his life.

"What…what did you just say" Lana said surprised that Clark was speaking to her the way that he was.

"I think you heard me just fine but if you want me to repeat myself, I said go back to the fair and play with your fairy princesses and princes"

"Clark how could you" Lana said tears making their way down her face that Clark knew were fake, he had been around Lana enough to know when the girl was acting and this was one of those times.

"Oh cut the act, I don't have the energy to deal with it" Clark said before slamming and relocking the door on Lana's surprised face.

"Is she gone?" Lex said peeking out of the bedroom with a grin on his face. He had heard the words that Clark spoke to Lana and he was quiet proud of *his* farmboy.

"Yeah but for how long I don't know" Clark said coming towards Lex making the other man run back into his room, for some reason he wanted to be silly and it seemed that Clark was allowing it.

"Bed, how many times do I have to tell you" Clark said standing at the doorway with his arms across his chest. Lex grinned from the bed and held up one hand showing off five fingers.

"I think I have told you more than that" Clark said before making his way back to the bed where Lex sat waiting for him.

"You might have but I can't remember every time, you know"

"That I do, now rest and so help me if she comes back to bother me I will kill her myself no need for you to do it." Lex only laughed before lying back down with his head back on Clark's chest. He could get used to this sort of thing; he only hoped that once his restricted schedule was over that he would still be able to have Clark in his bed even if it was only to sleep. Sleep for Lex came easy since it seemed that the pain medication was still working in his system, as soon as his head hit Clark's chest he was out like a broken light bulb. Once Clark was certain that Lex was asleep he began to run his hands up and down Lex's back relishing the warmth that was coming from Lex's body. Lex groaned in his sleep before moving closer to Clark trying to get the other man to hold onto him, even though he was asleep.

"Sshhh, I'm here" Clark said pulling Lex closer to him before kissing his forehead. It was as evening arrived, hours later that Lex woke up on his own and stared at Clark's sleeping face, there was something there that called to him and made him lean over and kiss Clark's pliant lips. Clark's eyes fluttered open when Lex kissed him and a grin broke out over his face. Lex had kissed him and it wasn't a dream, when Lex saw the grin he leaned in and kissed Clark again this time receiving permission from Clark to explore his mouth. Moans came from both Clark and Lex as their tongues met for the first time in a battle for dominance, in which Clark was more than willing to hand the reigns over to Lex since he knew the older man needed to be in control and Clark wasn't going to complain over it since he had no idea on how things should progress with them. Clark broke the passionate kiss for some air but he gasped when Lex began to nibble on his neck.

"More"

"Are you sure" Lex asked Clark wondering if Clark knew what he was asking for.

"Yes Lex…yes" Clark said while Lex continued to nibble on Clark's neck leaving a bright red love mark on his neck for all to see. He knew he would pay for that later but at the moment he could care less.

"I keep what I want" Lex said before running his hands down Clark's legs seeking out any sort of sensitive spots there. Clark could only nod his head before moaning again as Lex hit a sensitive spot on his leg that only his mother and father knew about since they usually tickled him there when they wanted answers from him.

"Like that do you?"

"Lex please" Clark begged wanting more from Lex but not sure on how to get it.

"No need to beg" Lex said kissing Clark on the mouth before going back to exploring Clark's body. It was just as Clark gasped that the door bell to the townhouse rang, yet again.

"My God" Clark groaned out, not at all ready to go and face whoever might be on the other side of the door this time.

"I'll get it" Lex said finally ready to deal with people since it seemed that Clark wasn't in the right frame of mind to do so.

"NO!"

"Clark, now where is your sense of adventure"

"It left and is on holiday" Clark said grabbing Lex's hand and trying to keep the thinner man in bed with him where his body was calling out for Lex. Lex laughed at Clark's words while he got out of bed and grabbed the sleeping pants that he had taken off when he noticed that Clark would be sleeping in his boxers. Lex grabbed a shirt out of a dresser drawer as he made his way out of the room and to the front door, hoping that it was only Lana Lang and not his father looking for him. Seems that luck was on his side since when he opened the door there stood Lana Lang looking most angry.

"Lex here you are" Lana said as if she had been looking for Lex for hours and hours.

"Yes, here I am" Lex answered back not in the mood to deal with Lana but knowing that he had to if he planned to get back to the waiting farmboy in his bed.

"Clark said you were home, but you don't live here Clark does" Lana said confused on how Lex was at Clark's house when Clark had said that Lex was home.

"Well it is a good thing that I live here as well then" Lex said with a smirk on his face at the information that he had just given her. When Lana connected everything together she began to scream for Clark to come so she could tell him off properly.

"Ms. Lang it would be in your best interests if you left now before I decide to say things that you may not like to hear"

"Lex" Lana whined thinking that she had him wrapped around her little finger like she did Clark.

"Leave Ms. Lang" Lex said his tone changing from that of a chilly winter day to artic cold unfortunately Lana didn't take the hint and began to yell for Clark again.

"What" Clark said walking out of Lex's bedroom in only his jeans yet again, Lex turned at the voice and licked his lips liking what he saw, which was Clark in a pair of jeans that were only zipped up and not buttoned at the fly.

"You lied to me!"

"No, I told you Lex was home and he is" Clark stated wondering how long they were going to fight with Lana to make her go away.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Clark asked confused on what Lana was talking around.

"I looked like a fool at the fair today because of you"

"No that was your own doing" Lex cut in not at all happy with the way that Lana was treating Clark.

"You said you would help out" Lana threw at Lex thinking that she was going to win this battle between the three of them.

"I did help" Lex said wondering how far she was going to go to see that she won this battle.

"I promised them three hours of your time, three! It's not as if you had anything better to do" Lana said before she realized she put her foot in her mouth on the words she had just spoken.

"You *promised* them three hours, that is not my problem. I came and helped for an hour and Ms. Lang it would be wise for you to remember that I am still Lionel Luthor's son and have no issues with crushing you like my father crushes anything in his path." Lex said a hard edge to his voice that made Clark shiver in fear and lust and made Lana's eyes get as big as saucers.

"I'm so sorry" Lana said before she noticed that Clark was standing very close to Lex.

"Clark what do you think you are doing standing that close to Lex?" It was Clark's turn to speak to Lana as if she was a parasite on the bottom of his shoe.

"Don't worry about it, now why don't you run off to the party that I know Omega Chi is throwing for the success of the Love Boat ride"

"Oh! Right…"Lana said not even realizing that Clark was pissed beyond measure.

"Lex you just have to come" Lana gushed to Lex as if she could weave some sort of spell over Lex to follow her commands or requests.

"Ms. Lang, I'm busy"

"Busy? Busy!" Lana said before glaring at Clark knowing that he was the reason why Lex wouldn't be coming to the party that was already in full swing at the Omega Chi frat house.

"Lex needs his rest" Clark said now moving in front of Lex as he had seen the older man begin to sway do to the tiredness and pain medication hitting him full force again.

"That's not for you to decide" Lana screamed tired of having Clark in her way to Lex.

"No but it is mine, now leave" Lex said before glaring at Lana until she left, looking back every few steps hoping that Lex would call her back once he realized his error. Clark quickly slammed the door on Lana's retreating back and then picked up Lex's body since the older man was still swaying.

"I'm fine" Lex said pushing on Clark's chest but not getting anywhere with the move.

"No you aren't, now stop fighting me on this" Clark said before walking back into Lex's bedroom and then placing Lex down on the bed like he was a bride. Lex glared at Clark for all of two seconds before a wave of dizziness came over him.

"Lex!"

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy is all" Lex said before he felt Clark's hands on his body checking him over for any sort of hidden issues that Lex may have not told the younger man. Lex kept his eyes closed as Clark continued to check him over.

"I'm going to make sure that you get plenty of rest. It's very clear that those bodyguards of yours didn't do their jobs" Clark said angry at Hope and Mercy for not taking care of Lex as he wanted them to.

"They are bodyguards not my personal Jiminy Cricket" Lex said knowing that Clark knew he was talking about him in the form of the famous cricket.

"Hey now!"

"Yes, Jiminy?" Lex said a smirk on his face that was quickly wiped off by Clark kissing him. Lex was more than willing to let the conversation die if the result was Clark kissing him.

"I'm not your Jiminy Cricket" Clark said when he broke the kiss for air. He knew that Lex would glare at him for stopping the kiss but he just wasn't going to let the slur against him die, Jiminy Cricket indeed.

"Oh but you are, my moral guide in the never ending battle against my father and the world" Lex said before wrapping his arms around Clark and bringing the younger man back into another kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours to both Clark and Lex, but when they finally pulled apart Clark could see the tiredness written on Lex's face clearly.

"Sleep, I'm not going anywhere" Clark said knowing that he would be there when Lex woke up and for the rest of his life if that was what the older man wanted. Lex knew better than to disagree with Clark so he closed his eyes and fell asleep hoping that this wasn't some sort of dream and that Clark really was with him and that they had really kissed.

"The love boat…." Woke Clark up from the sleep that he had been getting while lying in bed with Lex.

"What the" Clark said cracking his eyes open and looking around the room trying to find the source of the singing that had woken him up.

"The love boat…" was said again before humming then resumed as it had before. Clark looked around the room and noticed that Lex was not in bed nor was he in the bedroom as he should have been if the singing he was doing was an indicator of how tired Lex still was.

"I swear" Clark said before he hefted himself out of the bed and made his way to the living room where he was certain that Lex was probably standing and singing. When Clark arrived to the living room he saw that Lex was in fact standing up and singing with one of his brushes as his microphone.

"Lex"

"Clark" Lex said a happy smile on his face. Happy he had finally gotten the Smallville farmboy up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to rest?" Clark said wondering what Lex was doing up and acting so silly.

"Oh you know"

"Lex, bed now!" Clark said before pointing to the bedroom door waiting for Lex to follow his instructions, when that didn't happen he decided to take Lex bodily and place him there.

"What" Lex squawked when Clark picked him up and began moving to the bedroom again.

"You need your rest and…" Clark started only to squeak when Lex pinched his ass.

"Screw rest, break me off a piece of this" Lex said remembering the words from a movie that Clark had made him watch years ago. Clark could only laugh at the way that Lex was acting and he had to wonder if a bit of playing would tire the other man out enough that he would stay in bed and rest. He knew that it was going to be hard to keep Lex in bed, even on a good day but a silly Lex was a whole other story. Clark arrived to the bedroom door in no time, placing Lex on the bed and looked into Lex's eyes to see if they would tell him how the other man was really feeling.

"Please Clark, let me have this" Lex said knowing that Clark was looking at his face for any sort of emotions that would lead him to believe that Lex was in his right mind. Clark looked for a moment longer before nodding his head and laying down next to Lex's prone body.

"Once I have you, I'm not letting you go" Lex said before kissing Clark and moaning at the feelings that Clark brought out in him. Never in his life had be felt the way that he did now, as if he was the luckiest person alive and that he was being given a gift that he planned to cherish for life. Clark could only moan at the words that Lex said knowing that the other man meant them with everything he had.

"Clothes off" Lex said before watching as Clark took off his boxers the only thing he had on. Lex ran a hand down Clark's chest stopping at his nipples for a quick tweak and then moved down to his stomach where his muscles jumped at the attention they were receiving.

"All mine" Lex said in the Luthor whisper, as Clark like to call it, before Lex got a grin on his face and moved his hands down to Clark's cock which was purpling and curving up to his stomach. Clark nodded his head yet again in agreement, he couldn't believe his luck, he was in bed with Lex and it looked as if the bald man had no issues with them being together. Clark had fretted many a nights about how their relationship would change if they started something more, but it seemed that Lex was willing to take the chance and Clark was all the happier for it. Lex's first touch on his cock made his jump but with the smirk that came to Lex's face made Clark all the more determined to not have Lex laugh at him; he couldn't help it this was his first time…ever; even though he planned not to tell that to Lex at this particular moment in time. When Clark's reaction subsided Lex moved his head lower to Clark's cock wanting to take a taste and remember it forever.

"Lex" Clark shouted when Lex placed his lips over Clark's cock. The wet heat made Clark want to explode right there, but he knew he had to wait as Lex had something planned and he wanted to participate as much as possible in it. Lex soon before to swirl his tongue around Clark's cock making the younger man moan and wonder how long Lex would be 'down there' pleasuring him. Lex soon pulled off with a pop and began his way back up to Clark's mouth wanting to share the taste that he had gotten with Clark.

"More" Clark said once they broke apart happy with where Lex was but wanting more from the other man.

"That can be arranged" Lex said before starting to take off the few remaining articles of clothing that he had on. If he was going to 'play' with Clark then he planned to do so naked and that was something he was not currently. Clark only pawed at Lex's pants not sure if Lex wanted to lead of if he would be willing to have Clark help him out.

"Oh you wanna help?" Lex asked surprised that his farmboy was being so forthright in what he wanted. Clark nodded his head and began to undo the tie on the sleep pants that Lex wore. Lex leaned back and let Clark take the lead on divesting him of his clothing, or what was left of it. Lex soon moaned when Clark's hand touched his skin for the first time, there was something about the calloused hands that set Lex on fire. Clark's hand ran up and down Lex's body memorizing every patch of skin that his hands came into contact with. The more he touched the more sounds came from Lex, as if this was his first time being with someone, and in a way it was since this was the first time that he had ever been with someone that he loved. A shout made Clark flip them over happy that he had made Lex lose control as he had.

"My turn" Lex said before pouncing on Clark and preparing him for his cock. Lex didn't think he would be able to last too much longer and so he hoped that Clark understood that things were going to move faster than normal, foreplay had done him in.

"Love you" met Lex's ears once he had entered Clark's body for the first time in a long, long relationship that they planned to have. Clark met Lex's thrusts with a rising of his hips and a kiss to Lex's lips. Lex soon sped up feeling that his orgasm was close and that he wasn't going to wait any longer to fill his lover.

"Lex" Clark said feeling as Lex emptied his seed into him, while at the same time spreading his essence all over the pair of them. Both Clark and Lex held onto each other wondering when the other would speak about their amazing encounter. Neither had the chance to speak since the door bell to the bungalow rang one more time.

"They're dead, who ever they are they are dead" Clark grunted out from under Lex.

"I must agree" Lex said not at all worried about getting the door, he figured that if it was important the person would have called before coming over.

"Mr. Luthor" a woman's voice called out a few moments later making Lex eye his bedroom doorway wondering if the person would come to his bedroom to seek him out.

"Mr. Luthor" the voice called out again before deciding that if Lex was hiding that stating who they were and what they wanted might be a good idea.

"It's Mercy and I got a call that said you were in trouble" Mercy said walking around the living room and not seeing anything that would indicate that there was trouble with in the house as the caller had stated to her when they called.

"Mercy" Lex said with a sigh, he knew that either his father had put the call in after getting a call from Lana or that Lana herself had called, how Lana had called Lex did not know but he wouldn't put it past the girl to get what she wanted which seemed to be him at the moment.

"Mr. Luthor" Mercy said before stopping in the doorway to Lex's bedroom noticing that Clark was lying next to her boss and naked because of the blush on Clark's face and the pulling up of sheets to cover his body. Mercy wanted to laugh at the scene but knew better since she would be laughing at her boss and his lover, and that was never a good idea.

"Mercy" Lex said again this time in greeting waiting for the woman that stood in the doorway to explain why she was here.

"I got a call that said you were in trouble" Mercy started out only to stop when Clark snorted at the word she had just said.

"Lana or Lionel?"

"Huh?" Mercy asked confused on what Clark was asking her.

"Who called? Lana Lang or Lionel Luthor?"

"Oh! That would be Lionel Luthor" Mercy answered not at all happy that she was here and that there seemed to be nothing wrong with Lex or that he was even in trouble.

"Figures that she would go to him" Clark mumbled before he listened to Lex tell Mercy that things were fine and that there was no need for her to be there even if Lionel Luthor had put in the call.

"Rest, he needs plenty of rest" Clark said from his spot on the bed eyeing Mercy, wondering if he should tell her off or if Lex had over worked himself all by his lone self.

"I kept telling him that on the trip" Mercy said finally happy to have someone listen to her rant about her boss' bad work habits. She had the whole trip tried and failed to get Lex to relax and take in the sights that Beijing had to offer but every time she offered up a suggestion Lex shot her down and continued to work with a secret smile on his face.

"Really now?" Clark said now looking at Lex and the smirk he had on his face, it was almost as if Lex had planned to be exhausted when he arrived home so that Clark could take care of him and if he just happened to fall into bed with Lex than that was even better.

"You know Lex Luthor; never listens to any one even if it is about his wellbeing" Mercy griped before nodding her head to Lex and then leaving the house, intent on telling Lionel Luthor that Lex was fine and that it was a false alarm.

"You set this all up" Clark said surprised that Lex would go through all the trouble to try and seduce him, even if he was exhausted.

"Could be" Lex said the smirk that had been on his face wiped away by the look on Clark's face, which was that of clear surprise and amazement. When Clark didn't say anything in response Lex began to worry that maybe just maybe he had done the wrong thing and now their friendship would dissolve and he didn't know if he could handle not being a part of Clark's life.

"I had to find a way to show you how I really felt about you" Lex said looking at Clark and wondering on when the younger man planned to get out of his bed and never return.

"Was the fair part of the plan?" Clark finally asked wondering on how the fair fit into Lex's plan to get him into bed with the older man. Clark knew that Lex loved him, but for him to go through all the trouble that he had, he wanted to make absolutely sure that Lex's plan did not include the fair in any way. Just the thought of others pawing at Lex made Clark want to grab Lex and mark him as his own.

"Well no, but it seems that it worked out in the end" Lex said a small smile on his face at the look that was showing on Clark's face. Clark looked like a caged animal and soon there was a small growl that came from the younger man showing Lex how much Clark really did care about him.

"I'm going to kill Lana" Clark said before kissing Lex, as if stating that you were going to kill one of your high school friends and used to be sweet heart was a normal thing.

"No need, I think my father will have her taken care of once Mercy is done with him" Lex said knowing that Mercy would rant and rave to Lionel Luthor over how stupid he was being for listening to some *girl* tell him that something was wrong with his son, the son he had just seen a few hours ago on the flight back from Beijing.

"I would love to be the fly on that wall" Clark said knowing that Lex's bodyguards had no issues with telling both Lex and Lionel off when it was needed.

"I think this is the one time that I would have to agree with you there" Lex said knowing that once Mercy got done with Lionel that Hope would soon follow behind and make sure that whatever Mercy may have missed that she covered. Neither one were fans of Lionel Luthor, and to have the man call them and make one of them go over to Lex's abode only to find that Lex was fine, well better than fine would only rile them up to the point of them seeking blood. It was the main reason that Lex had them as bodyguards, in some weird way the pair thought it was their duty to take care of Lex when Clark was unavailable to do so. Lex kissed Clark loving the feeling that he gave him, which was loved along with being safe and secure knowing that Clark would do all in his power to see him happy and safe.

"So your exhaustion was all a set up" Clark said once they broke apart, he wanted Lex to admit that he had worked himself into exhaustion just so that he, Clark, could be near the older man while he rested.

"Yes and no" Lex said knowing that Clark would be confused by the answer and the look on his face told him that he had confused Clark.

"I'll start with the no answer" Lex said receiving a nod in response to let him know that Clark was listening.

"You know I don't do well when working with my father, he always demands so much from me and yet in return I receive no praises from him"

"Oh Lex" Clark said wrapping his arms around Lex's thin waist knowing that the older man needed comfort since he spoke about his father and his lack of emotions towards his son.

"It's all right Clark I know my father is a Luthor through and through, so whenever we go out of the country I am always worried that he will do something that will humiliate me one way or another. Mercy and Hope can't protect me from my father's whims"

"Lex, I…I didn't know" Clark said surprised that Lex was speaking so freely about his father and the whims that the man had when dealing with his son.

"I didn't tell you and my father makes sure to not let what he does or doesn't do to me hit the papers"

"I'm still sorry"

"I know you are but there is nothing you or I can do about it, at least not yet."

"So that was the no, that your father was up to something and you worked day and night to make sure that you were one step ahead of the….breadline?" Clark said before laughing at the words he just spoke. He always loved the movie Aladdin, in cartoon format of course, and the words he just spoke came from the movie. They so reminded him of something that Lex would do, should he not be a Luthor and a billionaire in his own right.

"You and that movie" Lex said shaking his head knowing that Clark was trying to lighten the mood do to the talk about Lex's father.

"So onto the yes part of the answer" Clark said curious to know why Lex would do something such as work himself into exhaustion to get Clark's attention.

"Well for the yes part of the answer, you have to realize that I have wanted you for a long time"

"Lex" Clark said surprised that Lex was admitting something so, so personal to him.

"Now hear me out, my original plan was to get sick with you taking care of me once you saw how badly I looked"

"You would do that wouldn't you?"

"Of course, but since my father had me on a short leash I had to improvise and what better way than to work myself into exhaustion as I usually do"

"You are an evil, evil man Lex Luthor" Clark said before kissing Lex letting him know that he was only joking at the comment.

"It's from my father's side of the family" Lex said once they broke apart, happy to know that Clark wasn't angry with him for what he had done to get the other's attention.

"I see that it is" Clark said before lying down on the bed and taking Lex with him, wanting to hold Lex in his arms for a while. At first Clark thought he was hearing things after both he and Lex had lain back down in bed but the more he listened the more he heard it the theme song for the long cancelled show 'Love Boat'.

"Lex" Clark said with a laugh knowing that it was Lex humming the tune and not sleeping as he thought that the older man had been doing.

"The love boat…." Lex finally broke out into song making Clark laugh and kiss him silly.

~Finis~


End file.
